ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry: Crazy Trouble Trouble DayCare 2 Movie - Final Part
Act 1: Transcripts 2 and a half hours after all of the 22 animals were back with Tom and Jerry from The Animal Patrol Prison Mrs Mammy Two Shoes was standing outside of The New Mental Animal's Home feeling bad and guilty of herself in a upset way that she wanted to speak to all of the 24 animals about she will not be able to run The New Mental Animal's Home any longer. Trip said to Tom and Jerry felt worried about Mrs Two Shoes will be punishing they - Uh oh I think we're in so much trouble now for escaping Mental Animal's Home to save yous two. Then Mrs Two Shoes told everyone sadly - No yous are not in trouble now guys, listen to me what I'm just about to say to yous. Me and Robbie both had an huge argument yesterday about stopping this whole daycare for trouble-making animals all together because I think myself that I shouldn't been doing this in the first place to you guys, from the lessons I learned while I was in jail for those 5 months it really helped me a lot and it really helped for yous animals. At least Tom and Jerry is here safe and sound now. Queenie asked Mrs Two Shoes curiously - Well where's Mr Sherry ? Do he left you or something ? Mrs Two Shoes told everyone with Queenie 's question answered sadly - Well I'm afraid but Mr Sherry had left me after that argument, actually this whole Mental Animal's Home idea is wasn't my idea it was Mr Sherry's selfish idea but to tell yous the truth that I had agreed with his plans all the long without even thinking straight what was happening. I'm terribly sorry guys about your horrible experiences staying in the two Mental Animal's Homes in a roll, especially the new ones just staying here a couple of weeks ago and I purpose yous guys that I'll not letting this trash from happening again. Well it was mostly Mr Sherry's fault after all, what a selfish man he was. I wished that I never had married him in the first place. Wendy asked Mrs Two Shoes curiously - Well what's going to happen to all of us Mrs Two Shoes ? Mrs Two Shoes told everyone with Wendy 's question answered happily - Well the good news is all of your owners have been contacting me in the last couple of days saying they wanting yous back home with they and they're should be here any second now. Everyone cheered happily - Hooray we're going home with our own owners again. Jerry said to Tom happily - Thank gosh for that we're gonna home with our two owners, Rick and Ginger. Then Coco told everyone as she was heading on her journey to find a new place to stay somewhere - Well everyone it was a pressure to meet yous all guys but it's time for me to head on my journey to find somewhere to live forever now. Goodbye guys and Mrs Two Shoes I hope I'll bumped into some of yous guys in my travels soon enough. So everyone waved to Coco as she was walking into her new life, when she left everyone's owners arrived to collect their animals except for Tom and Jerry's owners that Mrs Two Shoes felt sorry for they two. Tom and Jerry were just watching all of their friends and their owners that they'll going to miss they so much after 14 months knowing them. Tom and Jerry said to their friends happily - Well guys it's a goodbye we guess, it's was a good pressure to meet all of yous our friends but it's time goodbye to each other. Gregor said to every animal happily - Group hug everyone. Then all 23 animals give Tom and Jerry a group hug goodbye. Bucky said to Tom and Jerry happily give a pat on their back - Guess what yous were great with me, Freddy and Hailey to find our friends on that strange island couple of weeks ago. I'll gonna miss yous guys. Gregor said to Tom and Jerry happily - We all had great fun with yous, that Maddie thinks yous are great entertainer to us especially. We all gonna miss yous Tom and Jerry. Lastly All 23 animals walked towards their transport home with their owners and All 23 animals said goodbye to Tom and Jerry. Act 1: Animation Art Gallery Act 2: Transcripts 10 minutes after all 23 animals went away home with their owners, there's was no sign of Tom and Jerry's owners Rick and Ginger as the poor cat and mouse began to cry and hugging each other that there's no hope to get home. Mrs Mammy Two Shoes said to them sadly - Aw there there now, cry all yous need. I'm sorry about this Tom and Jerry I should of told yous guys earlier that your owners doesn't want you guys home. I know that yous can behave with your owners as I tried to talk to Rick and Ginger but them wouldn't listen. Jerry cried - Well it that's means we not belong there anymore ? Mrs Mammy Two Shoes said to Jerry sadly - Yes I afraid so Jerry that you and Tom may have to stay in another animal daycare centre forever I'm sorry. Poor Tom and Jerry crying their hearts out that Mrs Mammy Two Shoes took them back into The New Mental Animal's Home building to calm them down a bit. Tom and Jerry had never stopped crying that she tried everything to cheer them up but nothing worked. 2 hours later Tom and Jerry saw a white shiny car stopped on The New Mental Animal's Home grounds from the TV room so them went outside and surprisingly them saw their best pal Zoe came out her car. Zoe said happily when she was running towards Tom and Jerry - Oh aw Tom, Jerry ! Tom and Jerry cheered happily when they were running towards her - Zoe ! Zoe said to Tom and Jerry happily when she was hugging they - Aw I'm so glad yous are save. I'm guessing your friends went away home with their owners ? Jerry said to Zoe sadly - Yes they're away, Mrs Mammy Two Shoes told that me and Tom are not be able to go home to our owners Rick and Ginger because they doesn't want us no more. Zoe said to Tom and Jerry happily - That's terrible but just don't you bother your back side with anyone else I'm here now and I now have yous my sweet sugar plums to myself. Let's go inside to see Mrs Two Shoes, I want to talk to her about something. When Mrs Mammy Two Shoes came outside she said to Zoe happily - Oh hello Zoe, do you're about to take Tom and Jerry home to your house again. Poor Tom and Jerry has been crying for 2 hours straight I don't blame they two, it's very heartbreaking for some animals especially Tom and Jerry. I sure you'll take extra special care of Tom and Jerry after all, they're your best friends. Zoe said Mrs Mammy Two Shoes happily - Yes I'll make sure that my best friends Tom and Jerry gets the love and attention they're fully reserves, also I've got a surprise for them when we're back home in Downieville. Mrs Mammy Two Shoes said to Tom and Jerry happily - I'm sorry for being a bit harsh on yous two since yous came to our two daycare centres. I hope your owner Rick and Ginger will find your hearts soon. Zoe told Tom and Jerry happily - Come on Tom and Jerry let's go home to Downieville in my special car now. Mrs Mammy Two Shoes said to Zoe, Tom and Jerry happily with tears - Goodbye Zoe, Goodbye Tom and Jerry. When Zoe took Tom and Jerry to her car she putted them into their special seats in the back seats and strapped Tom and Jerry in. Zoe said to Tom and Jerry happily - Here we go, all belted up into your comfy seats Tom and Jerry, let's go home pals. Tom said to Jerry happily - How about that our day is really charged around by Zoe, hay she's our number one. Jerry said to Tom happily - You met that pal that's what best friends are for, she's always here for us. When Zoe started her car engine up and fasten her seat belt, they were on down the road home to Downieville. On their long journey home Tom and Jerry just relaxing in their comfy seats as the weather changed from sunny to raining, thunder and lighting as they were leaving Massachusetts Zoe asked Tom and Jerry happily - Hey guys do yous need anything yous sugar plums ? Jerry replied Zoe happily felt hungry - Yes, can we go to grab some KFC because me and Tom haven't ate anything for 5 days. Zoe said to they happily - Okay Tom and Jerry, we can do that since we will stopping somewhere a break to get some fresh air and I getting hungry too pals. After 2 day journey home Zoe, Tom and Jerry made it to California. Tom and Jerry woke up in California and they saw a lot of Advisements of "An Downieville Tale Musical Broadway Show Starring Tom and Jerry" on Advisement broads, shops windows, Promotions vehicles and anything around them as we were heading back to Downieville. Tom and Jerry said to Zoe felt surprised - Wow how that's even possible, we're having our own musical show about ourselves. Zoe said to Tom and Jerry happily - Yes of course it is, I knew that yous guys wanted to be star in a show and here's it is just for yous my best pals. Yous reserved all of this plus all of your new friends from Mental Animal's Home will be there too even Mrs Mammy Two Shoes. Tom and Jerry said to Zoe happily with a happy tear from each other eyes - Oh aw thank you Zoe, you've really cheered us up our best pal. Zoe said to Tom and Jerry happily - Yous are very welcome guys, anyways yous will be doing your show tonight. Tom and Jerry said to Zoe happily jumping on their seats with excitement - Oh boy oh boy, We're gonna sing the night a way. Act 2: Animation Art Gallery Ending Song 1: Once A Upon Downieville - Tom and Jerry's Song '''(10 second music intro)''' '''Good evening ladies and Gentlemen, Downieville Theatre is proudly present tonight's show starring most popular cat and mouse duo, Tom and Jerry in "An Downieville Tale"''' '''Audience cheered and clapping''' Jerry sings: Our show is about the background stories and events through the small town of Downieville Tom sings: With unique building, colourful flowers, a light blue sky with bright white clouds parting by, animals and friendly human too Tom and Jerry sing: That's how Downieville was exist Oh It's Our Town Downieville Once A Upon Downieville Where we're making every folk smile and belong In Our Friendly Town Town Of Downieville We'll hear everyone be happy once again Jerry sing: The beautiful view you can look out your window of your house in the morning. Tom sing: There's are a lot friendly humans in this town like our best pal Zoe that she always there for us '''Zoe said to Tom and Jerry happily - Oh aw that's so sweet Tom and Jerry.''' Tom and Jerry sing: Oh It's Our Town Downieville Once A Upon Downieville Where we're making every folk smile and belong In Our Friendly Town Town Of Downieville We'll hear everyone be happy once again Jerry sing: With a brand new refurbish theatre, that's brighten all Downieville town up to the spot. Tom sing: With the bright light are shining on us with all of the public and our friends are here tonight. Tom and Jerry sing: And this gonna great Oh It's Our Town Downieville Once A Upon Downieville Where we're making every folk smile and belong In Our Friendly Town Town Of Downieville We'll hear everyone be happy once again Let's get on with the s...h...o...w '''Tom and Jerry said happily: Let's get on with the show !''' '''Song Ended with Audience cheered and clapping''' Ending Song 1: Animation Art Gallery Ending Song 2: We're Not The Troublemakers Anymore After Tom and Jerry sung about 11 songs in total, Tom said to the audience happily - Alright everyone we hope yous have enjoyed our show tonight but we're going to sing one final song to finish off our show. This final song is about me and Jerry living the last 9 months in Two Mental Animal's Home Daycare Centres that it no longer existing in America and Canada. Jerry said to the audience happily - During that period we met 22 animals with different characteristics and we became all friends to the end between the two homes we went in. From tonight to now on we'll try our best to behave. Tom and Jerry yelled to their 22 friends happily - May we ask yous to come on stage with us for the final song. (6 second music intro) Ending Song 2: Animation Art Gallery